Compressors are frequently utilized to increase output of an internal combustion engine. A turbocharger can include a compressor, which may be a radial compressor. As an example, such a compressor may be driven by a turbine wheel operatively coupled to a shaft that can rotatably drive the compressor or, for example, such a compressor may be driven by another mechanism such as, for example, an electric motor. Various examples of techniques, technologies, etc. described herein pertain to compressors.